Deep Breath Deep Breath
Deep Breath Deep Breath is found on the Persona 3 Original Soundtrack and plays on certain events. Rap vocals are sung by Lotus Juice with additional vocals performed by Yumi Kawamura. It serves as a theme for Shadow Junpei for Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. A remixed version with a new feel and lyrics was included on the Burn My Dread -Reincarnation: Persona 3- CD.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-sjAqB-twc Another version was remixed for Persona 3 The Movie.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkZWlQLhK0M Original Lyrics Feeling all pressured by the peers and the media Getting jiggy with confined place, I'm telling ya Anywhere you be from New York to Siberia Gotta feel your own beat and shake your derrière I'mma put it down (down) Grabbing this crown (crown) Lay your dollars on the ground, Gonna double up now Six, to five, to four, to three, two One more time, heavy punchline about to bruise Let it go, let it out, let it go, let it out Take a deep breath, deep breath (Deep breath, deep breath) Lay low, lay high, lay low, lay high Until you feel the vibes, now touch the sky Let it go, let it out, let it go, let it out Take a deep breath, deep breath (Deep breath, deep breath) Lay low, lay high, lay low, lay high Until you feel the vibes, now touch the sky Reincarnation Lyrics Take a deep breath, deep breath (Deep breath, deep breath) Let it go, let it out, let it go, let it out Take a deep breath, deep breath (Deep breath, deep breath) Until you feel the vibes, now touch the sky Take a deep breath, deep breath (Deep breath, deep breath) Let it go, let it out, let it go, let it out Take a deep breath, deep breath (Deep breath, deep breath) Until you feel the vibes, now touch the sky On a Sunday morning I touch the sky Next morning I touched your heart Was the start I play my role when I rip the mic apart Do what I got to do to place a spark I'mma put it down Seeking no crown anymore From the moment I saw you it's all gone, Hard to believe to a pimp like me Used to have several women every day of the week, Every time I put that behind Said I'm sorry I gots to go From the side line To the man I am high To the place no human has ever even tried So I got to go, go, I got to go And all I want is for you to stay Man out of the grave, resurrected Now he's connected, no concession Just be embedded by you Tada-daaaaa, da-dada-dada! (Ha, yeah, take a deep breath) Dadada-da-da-da-da! (Let it go, follow my lead, uh-huh) Tada-daaaaa, da-dada-dada! (No doubt about that) Dadada-da-da-da-da! (It's a brand new day, I gotta tell you one thing) Take a deep breath, deep breath (Deep breath, deep breath) Let it go, let it out, let it go, let it out Take a deep breath, deep breath (Deep breath, deep breath) Until you feel the vibes, now touch the sky Take a deep breath, deep breath (Deep breath, deep breath) Let it go, let it out, let it go, let it out Take a deep breath, deep breath (Deep breath, deep breath) Until you feel the vibes, now touch the sky I won't deny that I used to play Young days I've done things that I can't even say Time to make up my day God it's so hard to regulate Til I met her yesterday I was the dirt and you're the purifier I'm the gasoline while, you're the fire Keeping it on the DL, no inquire Which makes me wanna talk like Esquire I don't want no partial; want the entire Buy any jewels from gold to sapphire Cracks some jokes sometimes satire Will be careful not to get you damn tired Making sure that I'll take you higher when we have a baby, we'll be in triad That's what makes me most inspired I hope the same goes for you baby girl Tada-daaaaa, da-dada-dada! Dadada-da-da-da-da! Tada-da, da-dada-dada! Dadada-da-da-da-da! Tada-daaaaa, da-dada-dada! (Ha, yeah, take a deep breath) Dadada-da-da-da-da! (Let it go, follow my lead, uh-huh) Tada-daaaaa, da-dada-dada! (No doubt about that) Dadada-da-da-da-da! (It's a brand new day, I gotta tell you one thing) Dada-daaaaa... Dadada-da-da-da-da... Dada-daaaaa... Dadada-da-da-da-da-da... Dada-daaaaa... Dadada-da-da-da-da... Dada-daaaaa... Dadada-da-da-da-da-da... Tada-daaaaa, da-dada-dada! (Deep breath, deep breath, deep breath, deep breath) Dadada-da-da-da-da! (Let it go, let it out, let it go, let it out) Tada-da, da-dada-dada! (Deep breath, deep breath, deep breath, deep breath) Dadada-da-da-da-da! (Until you feel the vibes, now touch the sky) Category:Persona 3 Songs